1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shampoo composition for the treatment of scalp disorders. More particularly, this invention pertains to a therapeutic shampoo composition which is effective in eliminating the generation of dandruff in hair and itching in the scalp, as well as in preventing hair loss and promoting the growth of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis and psoriasis are symptomatic disorders that show a predilection for the scalp. These particular scalp conditions are of unknown causes and are generally characterized by varying degrees of redness, scaling and oftentimes itching. It is widely believed that dandruff, for example, is associated with excess secretions of the sebaceous glands which become abnormally accelerated by bacterial infection of the scalp. For this reason, hair treatment compositions containing various bactericides have previously been used in the prior art for preventing dandruff. However, some bactericides are known to exhibit adverse side effects and, therefore, it is desirable to avoid their use for therapeutic purposes in most commercial hair formulations. It is also well known in the art that keratolytic agents are effective for alleviating the generation of dandruff and itching of the scalp. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,604 to Knoll et al. discloses a detergent shampoo composition containing salicylic acid or a salicylate as the keratolytic agent for use in the local treatment of dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis and psoriasis. In addition, a shampoo formulation containing an oil extract of herbs for controlling dandruff is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,555 to Faust.
Epilation and alopecia (i.e., the involuntary loss of hair and subsequent baldness) are other scalp affections which may arise from various causes. It is generally considered that epilation or baldness is related to abnormalities in the capillary vessels and epidermal cells due to influences of the endocrine and central nervous systems. In any case, hair follicles cannot complete their normal cycle in order to reach the hair generation or anagen state, and remain mostly unconverted from the telogen or resting phase of the hair cycle.
To prevent or alleviate hair loss and stimulate hair growth, various agents exhibiting pharmaceutical properties have been used in hair tonic compositions. Such pharmaceutical agents include a vitamin such as vitamin E, amino acids such as serine and methionine, anti-inflammatory agents, a vasodilator such as an acetycholine derivative, an estrogen such as estradiol, a stimulant such as cepharanthine, and keratolytics. Also, natural ingredients have been incorporated into hair tonics to allegedly promote the growth of human hair. Such naturally occurring components include mixtures of plant extracts such as castor oil, tincture of sage and oil of bergamot as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 112,632 to Reybert, and olive oil in admixture with the leaves of certain plants as described in Pat. No. 915,781 to Marshall. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,990 to Miyauchi sets forth a hair grower containing components of citruses and an aloe extract.
The hair treatment compositions of the prior art claim to prevent or alleviate one or more of the various types of scalp pathologies mentioned above. However, at present there are no truly effective formulations available for substantially improving dandruff, itchiness and hair loss, as well as for accelerating hair generation and growth.